djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrecker Company
Wrecker Company was a special forces unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, known for their high casualty and success rates. History Formation Formed by Captain CT-7538 "Springer" to complete Operation Volcano after ARC Task Force 3-3 Beta failed, the Company suffered a devastatingly high number of casualties including Staff Sergeant CT-7533 "Rotorstorm" and Private ARF-8888 "Guzzle". Rescuing Maximus 7 Months later, Wrecker Company was tasked to rescue Battalion Commander "Fortress" and Major "Maximus" from the CIS. During this mission a weapon known as "Overlord" who personally killed Private CT-9900 "Ironfist", Private CT-63/8643 "Crest", Corporal ARC-7424 "Preceptor", Master Sergeant CT-12-8930 "Sixknight" and Sergeant Major RC-7789 "Stakeout". Wrecker Company eventually completed their mission, with Springer killing Overlord, however he was placed on life support due to multiple injuries. Operation No Victory After they're encounter with Overlord some eight months prior, Wrecker Company was deployed to rescue marshal Commander CC-2011 "Prowl" from the clutches of a CIS General known as "Mayhem". This mission mentally scarred the surviving Republic operatives. Things went wrong five hours into the mission. Sergeant Major CT-6789 "Topspin" lost all hope and shot himself in the head. Just an hour following, Private CT-9632-88 "Twin Twist" was heard screaming in pain. When Springer and Second Lieutenant VL-7630 "Arcee" arrived, he was dead, along with Private ARF-3/743 "Rack" and Private First Class ARF-3/7444 "Ruin". General Mayhem messed with Wrecker Company's mental state, leading to Sergeant CT-8743 "Sandstorm" falling off of a bridge and First Sergeant ARC-7742 "Broadside" being eaten alive by wild creatures. By the time the remaining members reached CC-2011, they had already fallen into a trap. Private CT-77-8899 "Valve" was killed alongside Corporal RC-1212 "Piston", and Sergeant First Class RC-4555 "Pyro" was badly wounded. The same creatures that had devoured Broadside soon returned, killing and eating Pyro and Private CT-4/094 "Hyperion". Second Lieutenant CL-2680 "Impactor" managed to trap the clone-eaters without being eaten himself. Sergeant CT-1/111 "Roadbuster" and Staff Sergeant CT-2/222 "Bulkhead" managed to rescue Prowl, but Bulkhead was shot in the head by an enemy sharpshooter, dying instantly. Roadbuster volunteered to remain behind to Springer's dismay. "Listen, sir! We ain't got time to argue, go while you can! Wreck and rule is what we know! And somebody's got to lead the charge!" - Roadbuster, convincing his captain to leave. Springer nodded, and got the survivors out. Roadbuster killed Mayhem with an explosion, and his last words were "Tick tock, boom." Aboard Venator-class Star Destroyer The Ark, Sergeant Major CT-7777-77 "Leadfoot" attempted to kill Prowl, only for Springer to quickly kill him in order to save the Marshal Commander. Eight months were spent recovering and reconditioning Wrecker Company before they were reactivated to serve as a special forces task force for Marshal Commander "Ultra Magnus". Personnel Roster CPT.CT-7538 "Springer" 1LT.CL-8308 "Kup" 2LT.CL-2680 "Impactor" 2LT.ARC-6430 "Whirl" 2LT.VL-7630 "Arcee" SSGT.CT-#### "Dilo” SGT.CT-#### "Devcon” CPL.CT-#### "Streak” PVT.VT-#### "Moonracer" PVT.CT-#### "Cyclonus” CPL.VT-#### "Rav” CPL. CT-#### "CatSCAN” SGM.CT-#### "Rodimus” PVT.CT-#### "Hotshot" PVT.CT-#### "Strongarm" SPC.CT-#### “Apelinq” SGT. RC-7777-45 “Rotorbolt” SPC. RC-2360/34 “Seaspray” LCPL. RC-1207/89 “Mol” SPC. RC-3785-22/12 “Spittor” Category:Unit Category:Company Category:Wrecker Company Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special forces Category:Republic Special Forces Branch Category:Operation Volcano Category:Operation No Victory